legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S8 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting around the house as Ghira and the other two Targhul Infants play around on the floor) Jordan: *sigh* These kids are crazy. Alex: You're telling me. We've got way more outside in that nest and they're crazier than anything else. Jordan: Right right. Erin: I wonder if Craig's friends Mich and Clark could handle these three? Craig: Them? Oh they can handle anything! Ian: You sure? Craig: Totally! Erin: Well then, go get them. Craig: Huh? Erin: I mean it has been awhile since you've seen them right? Craig: True. All right I'll go get them! *Leaves* Tsuyu: Hmmm.... Erin: Still thinking up a name Tsu? Tsuyu: Yeah. Its harder then I thought. Izuku: Same here. I didn't think it would be this hard to name something like this. Jack: Yeah. It's kinda hard sometimes. Erin: But you'll think of something. I know you will! Tsuyu: Thanks Erin. Izuku: We'll keep trying. Erin: *nods* (Craig soon comes back with Mich and Clark) Craig: We're back! Mich: All right where are the little scamps? Clark: Yeah where are the newbies? They need to see who's in charge here. (The three look over at Mich and Clark cooing) Mich: There they are! Clark: *Goes up to the 3* Hey you 3. We heard you were pretty much a hand full. So we- (Suddenly the 3 jump on Clark) Clark: AHH!! GET 'EM OFF!! Mich: WHOA! HANG ON CLARK! (Mich goes over and tries to break the group up) Craig: You okay in there Clark?? Clark: GET 'EM OFF ME!! Mich: Hang on Clark I'll- *Gets jump on as well* AHH!!! Craig: Oh crap! Jack: Well so much for being able to handle anything huh Craig? Craig: Hold on guys! I'll save you! Mich: Hurry! (Craig with a bit of effort pulls his friends away from the 3 infants who giggle at what happened) Clark: *Panting* …. That was insane.. Mich: These 3 are as crazy as 10 of our siblings put together! Jack: We tried warning him. Craig: You two aren't hurt are you? Clark: N-No we're not hurt. Mich: Just our pride... Ghira: *Giggles* Craig: Hey now you three, be more careful when you're playing like that! Mich: Yeah! Craig: I mean I know you're babies and all, but you can't go playing that rough. Rose: Yeah I don't want Grey to get hurt around you 3 if you play that rough. (At that moment Grey is seen crawling around) Izuku: Uh Rose? I think Grey got out of his room. Rose: Huh?? Grey: Hi... Rose: Grey what are you doing? I thought you were napping. Grey: Got...bored... Rose: Bored?? Grey: Yeah... (Grey crawls up to the other infants) Grey: Friends...? Ghira: *meow* Mich: Be careful Grey. Clark: Yeah. Those guys are WAY too playful. (Grey goes up and looks at the three Infants) Grey: Hey... (Ghira crawls up to Grey and sniffs him) Blake: Ghira… Be nice. Ghira: *meow* (Grey then notices Ghira's cat ears) Grey: Kitty... (Grey touches the ears and strokes them as Ghira likes the feeling. He lays down as Grey continues to stroke) Erin: Wow. Grey calmed him down. Mich: Wait what? Clark: Those things are real?? I thought they were just there for show. Blake: *Unamused* …… Clark: What? Mich: We just thought that was all. Grey: Kitty... (The other two infants look at each other confused but decide to continue playing) Izuku: That might not work on them though. Tsuyu: Yeah. Erin: Well, as long as no one gets hurt. Craig: Right. Rose: Alright Grey, stop petting Ghira for now. He's had enough. Grey: Okay... (Grey stops petting Ghira who gets back up) Ghira: *cooing* Grey: *giggles* Funny... Craig: Now then, are we gonna play or not guys? Clark: I-I don't know... After they just jumped me like that I'm a little worried. Craig: Come on guys its 3 of us and Grey's got one of them under control. Mich: I guess he's right. Clark: Alright. Just make sure they don't go over the line. Craig: I won't! You have my word! Mich: Alright! Craig: Come on, let's go to my room! (As Craig Clark and Mich head to Craig's room, Alex is seen with Jessica) Alex: Well, looks like everything is going great so far. Jessica: Yeah. We really struck Alkorin where it hurts with all those Enforcers. Alex: Yeah. Jessica: But still, there's....still one that really needs to go. Alex: Who? Jessica:..... Alex: Oh.....Him. Jessica: Yeah... Alex: Well it's okay Jess. You know we're gonna beat him too right? Jessica; I know... I just still hate that he's out there, planning to hurt more people after he did this to me... Alex: Well he's gonna pay. You know he will. Jessica:.... Alex: Besides, I like the new arm. Jessica: You do? Alex: Yeah! It's so cool! Jessica: I guess it is. Alex: Come on, why don't we go ask Sammy if he's willing to make something. I'm sure you're as hungry as I am! Jessica: Alright. Alex: Let's go! (The two go to find Sammy before it cuts to Craig in his room with the infants) Craig: Alright guys, welcome to my room! Clark: Nice! Mich: I know right? Clark: Whoa hey! Check out that pirate uniform! (The two look at Craig's pirate outfit) Mich: Wow! Clark: Dude where did you get this? Craig: Oh I got that as part of a disguise in Sequin Land. But the rest I got it when I was kidnapped by Risky Boots. Mich: Whoa! Dude you got kidnapped by a pirate?! Craig: Yeah. It really was a surprise. Clark: Must have been scary! Craig: Eh, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Mich: Really? Craig: Yeah. Mich: Huh. Clark: And I thought you would've been tortured or something. Craig: Oh I thought so but she instead made me part of her crew and had me do a few things around the ship. Mich: Really? Craig: Yep. She even wanted me to be her pupil. Clark: What?! Mich: And you said no?? Craig: That's right. As cool as being a pirate sounded, I'm a hero. Its what I am. Besides Jack would be upset with me if I ever went back on that. Mich: Oh. Clark: Right. (The other three Targhul are seen playing with Grey) Craig: Hey, what are you guys doing? Grey: Playing... Ghira: *meow* Craig: Well that's good. Clark: Wait, what's this outfit Craig? (Clark points at Craig's outfit from Vivienne's guard) Craig: Oh that's a present I got from Vivienne, the lady we got the mind stone from. Mich: Why did she give you this outfit? Craig: she gave it to apologize for brainwashing me. Mich: Brainwashing you?? Clark: You were mind controlled? Craig: Oh yeah. Me and a bunch of us were. Clark: No way! Craig; Yeah. But luckily our friends saved us and now I got this cool guard outfit. Hey which do you like better? The pirate or the guard? Mich: Pirate! Clark: Definitely the pirate. It suits you more than whatever this is. Craig: Wow. Guess Risky was right when she said I had potential to be a pirate. Hmm... I wonder what she's up to now that Jordan is on our side? Mich: She's probably out pillaging something. Clark: Yeah you know how Pirates are. Craig: Maybe... Grey: Kitty... (Craig, Mich and Clark look as Grey strokes Ghira's ears) Grey: *giggles* Craig: Grey! Don't pet Ghira's ears! Mich: He's not a real cat! (Craig goes and picks Grey up) Craig: Come on Grey. Just play with them alright? Don't pet him. Grey: Okay... (A knock is heard on Craig's door) Craig: Come in! (Blake enters the room) Blake: Hey Craig. Craig: Oh hey Blake! Blake: Ghira behaving? Craig: Yeah he's being good. Mich: Still meowing though. Ghira: *meow* Blake: Of course he is. What about the other 2? Clark: They're doing alright. ???: *cooing* (The two continue playing) Grey: Kitty... Blake: He's not a cat Grey. He's a Targhul like you. Yes, he's got cat ears, but he's a person. Craig: Yeah Grey. He's not like Murphy. Grey: Aww... Craig: It's okay Grey. Ghira: *meow* Blake: This is honestly not how I was expecting my child to be like though. But still thanks for the help Craig. Craig: No prob. Mich: You wanna take him out with you? Blake: Sure. If you're alright with it. Craig: Doesn't bother us. Blake: Right. *picks up Ghira* Let's get you something to eat and get you down for a nap. Ghira: *Snuggles up and purrs* Blake: *Smirks* Thanks guys. *leaves* Grey: Bye Kitty.... Craig: You'll see him again Grey. Grey: I know... Craig: Now come on. Let's play! ???: *cooing* Grey: Alright... (The group gets ready to play before the scene cuts to later as Ghira is seen sitting on a table in the kitchen. ) Ghira: *meow* (Lenny is seen taking notice of Ghira) Lenny: Uhhh, Blake aren't you gonna feed him? Ghira: *meow* Blake: *Looking thought the kitchen* I'm trying to find him something. Lenny: Just get him some chocolate. All infants love that stuff. Ghira: *meow* Lenny: Exactly. Blake: Where is it? Lenny: Should be in that cabinet. Blake: Right. (Blake goes and gets a chocolate bar out of the cabinet) Blake: Found one. Lenny: Now give it to him. (Blake walks up to Ghira with the chocolate) Blake: Here you go Ghira. (Ghira sniffs the chocolate before he backs away and smacks it from Blake's hand) Blake: !! Lenny: Huh??? Blake; G-Ghira that was chocolate. Ghira: Blech...! Lenny: Whoa whoa, wait a minute! (Lenny walks over and picks up the chocolate bar) Lenny: Come on Ghira, it's okay. (Ghira smacks the chocolate away) Ghira: No...! Lenny: Huh????? Blake: I guess he doesn't like Chocolate. Lenny: T-That doesn't make sense! ALL Targhuls like chocolate! *Picks up Chocolate* Ghira please eat this! Ghira: *Smacks it away* No....! Blake: Lenny he doesn't want chocolate. Lenny: I-I....What?! (Rose then walks in) Rose: Hey what's going on in here? Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales